Apocalypse
by Zafrand
Summary: Sightings of Acnologia across Fiore causes panic. The council asks Fairy Tail and the other magic guilds to stand with them against the beast but before they can go, a woman appears before them claiming that if they fight, they will all die. Can they trust her? Could she possibly be who she says she is?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So in my writer's block with Fallen Sun, I have suddenly started a new story. Perhaps maybe writing this will help me get my other stories back up. **

**Anyways, the story takes place after the time skip and what follows the tournament at the very least. It doesn't talk too much about what happens, but if you haven't gotten that far, I'm sorry. I can't really call them "spoilers" but I do talk briefly about some details of what happened. Not many though. Anyways, here is the first chapter!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail. I do however, own the basis of this story and my original characters. The world and the Fairy Tail characters themselves: Not mine. **

**-Zafrand **

_Summary: Sightings of Acnologia across Fiore causes panic. The council asks Fairy Tail and the other magic guilds to stand with them against the beast but before they can go, a woman appears before them claiming that if they fight, they will all die. Can they trust her? Could she possibly be who she says she is?_

* * *

**Apocalypse**

**Chapter 1**

**Of Dragons and Family**

"THEY'RE INSANE! That _thing _nearly wiped us out once!" Macao screamed at Makarov. "You can't possibly be considering this?!"

Makarov sighed, his face calm as he waited for Macao to quit yelling. He sadly looked across the guild from his position on the upper level of the hall. "I have considered it." He started softly. "I don't deny it is insane." He took a deep breath. "However, this is not simply some mission. This fight is for the future of Fiore. We have been called to arms by the council to stand and fight because we and the other guilds are the only chance this country has against this creature." He paused for a moment, looking at all of them. "I will also not lie. Those who leave to fight, might not return alive. Which is why I will not force anyone to participate. This is strictly a volunteer basis."

Natsu started to speak but Makarov yelled over him. "DO NOT volunteer lightly. Remember this is a creature of pure power and hatred. Our very own Gildarts stood no chance against it. Remember part of our guild was nearly _destroyed_ because of it. I ask you take everything into consideration. Please think of your future. Think of the paths you still haven't walked. You are all still very young. Too young to throw your lives away like this." He smiled. "But I also know how brave you are. I know I can only warn you and am helpless to stop you."

"YOU CAN'T GO!" The guild turned in unison towards the new voice. A woman stood just inside the guild doors, her arms crossed over her chest. She was about Lucy's age and height with long black hair that touched the center of her back in straight locks. She was wearing a black sleeveless v-neck shirt that held tight to her skin, black baggy pants and black boots. On both hands she wore fingerless gloves, metal studs decorating each knuckle. Her nails were also painted black. On her right arm she wore a piece of silver shaped into a snake that wound around her bicep. On her other arm she had a tattoo of a black dragon. She regarded the guild with her wild red eyes, as if waiting for someone to question her.

"Who are you?" Asked Erza, pushing herself to the front of the guild members and blocking the woman's path.

"That's not important right now." She said quickly. "I've come to warn you. You cannot fight Acnologia. If you do, you will all die."

Erza blinked at her, taken aback. "What makes you say that?"

The woman's eyes narrowed as she considered her answer. "Because I know your enemy and…." She took a deep breath. "I also know all of you. I'm not calling you weak, but this isn't something you can fight right now. You aren't ready!"

"Who are you?" Asked Makarov, cutting off Erza as she was about to speak. "You say you know us, but I don't ever remember meeting you."

The woman's eyes softened slightly as she looked up at Makarov. It was only for a moment but Erza caught the sadness in her eyes. "Grandpa." She whispered softly before shaking her head lightly. "You haven't met me….not yet." She said slowly. "It's hard to explain…but you've seen this before…my mom told me the story." Her gaze started to shift to someone, but she pulled it back to Makarov, seeming to find it easier to talk to him. She took a deep breath. "I-I'm from the future." She paused for a moment before smiling. "My name is Amelia…Amelia Redfox."

The guild seemed to turn in unison to Gajeel who just stared at the woman, wide eyed. It was only after a moment that she let her eyes turn to him. They sat staring at each other for a moment before Gajeel started to take a step towards her. He stopped, however, as Levy gasped.

Gajeel looked at her questioningly. She was standing with her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide. Slowly, seeing everyone looking at her, she lowered her hand, her cheeks blushing a heavy red. "A-Amelia…is the name of…is one of my favorite c-characters in one of my b-books." She said shakily. "I-I always liked the name." She said breathlessly.

Amelia smiled brightly. "It's one of my favorite books too. You introduced me to it….mom." The whole guild stared opened mouth at the now blushing pair as they looked at each other. Jet and Droy were behind them, holding each other and crying.

Gajeel gulped, his gaze turning back to Amelia. "You're...Shrimp and I…." He looked between Levy and her. "WHEN?!"

Amelia laughed as Levy slapped Gajeel's arm for calling her shrimp. "I'm not going to tell you that." She said happily.

Erza stepped foward. "Don't think we're going to believe you so easily." She said, a sword appearing in her hand for effect but she didn't raise it. "How do we know you're telling the truth?"

Amelia started to answer, but was cut off by a loud yell from outside. A few moments later a man appeared in the doorway, looking annoyed. "AMELIA!" He complained. "What's taking so long?!"

Amelia groaned, smacking her face with her hand. "I told you to wait outside!"

"But I was bored!" He complained, walking in to stand beside her. He looked around. "What are they staring at?"

"You, dumbass!"

The guild were staring open mouthed at the man. He stood about a head taller than Amelia with short spiky blonde hair. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and baggy jeans that did well to compliment his muscular but lean body. He turned his dark eyes to the guild, blinking in confusion.

Erza walked up close to the man, staring at his face, then slowly turning to Natsu who stood staring at the man with his head cocked. Slowly she turned back to the man. She blinked, her eyes wide with disbelief. His hair was different color but he looked exactly like Natsu! "W-Who are you?"

Amelia sighed. "Fairy Tail, meet Haruto Dragneel."

The guild gasped and turned to Natsu. Natsu stared at the man. "Dragneel?"

Haruto stared at Natsu, walking past Erza to get a closer look at him. They stared at each other for a few minutes. Next to each other they almost looked like twins. "Y-You're Natsu?!" He gasped.

Natsu nodded slowly. Haruto smiled brightly. "You really do have pink hair!" The guild around them erupted in laughter. Natsu glared at him.

"That's enough Haruto." Said another new voice. They all turned to see another woman standing beside Amelia. "Amelia asked us to stay outside, you idiot!" She was about Amelia's height but with shoulder length cherry colored hair. She wore a pink v-neck shirt and baggy black pants. Around her neck sat a familiar white muffler. Her brown eyes were narrowed at Haruto.

"Don't call me an idiot, Nashi!" Complained Haruto, walking over to the woman.

Amelia sighed again. "And his twin, Nashi Dragneel." She glared at both of them. "I asked BOTH of you to stay outside!" She scolded. "Can't either of you follow simple instructions?!"

Nashi huffed. "I was trying to stop him."

Amelia glared at her. "You couldn't have been trying too hard!" She muttered something under her breath.

Nashi's eyes narrowed dangerously. "What did you just call me, bitch!" Stepping close to the other girl.

"You heard me fine with your freak hearing so why should I repeat myself!" said Amelia.

"DON'T CALL ME A FREAK!" Yelled Nashi.

"YOU ARE A FREAK!" Hissed Amelia. They were so close now their faces were nearly touching.

"I'm the same as our dads!"

"NO YOU'RE A SPECIAL BREED OF WEIRD!"

"GIRLS!" Screamed Haruto. The women didn't seem to hear him, continuing their back and forth argument.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" The girls paused in their argument, to look over and see an angry Erza looming over them. Both stared at her for a second before cowering with their arms over their heads.

Erza blinked down at them confused. Haruto laughed nervously. "So you've always been that way…." Erza looked at him confused. "You use to babysit us all when we were little. I have to admit, I'm a little scared of you too."

Happy flew up to Haruto, hovering near his face. He inspected him, obviously thinking before cracking a big smile and laughing. "You have blonde hair!" He exclaimed, pointing at Haruto.

Erza stared at him for a few minutes before nodding. "You do…but who's…." Then she smiled brightly. "I know you who your momma is!"

Gray came up to see for himself and smiled. "Well, I guess that's not a big shock."

Natsu walked up to them, also looking at Haruto's blonde hair. "But I don't have blonde hair…." He looked at Erza and Gray questioningly.

"Because the blonde doesn't come from you Flame Brain!" Yelled Gray. Natsu was instantly in his face but stopped quickly when Erza looked at him.

"Natsu and Laxus!" Yelled Happy, flying around laughing.

Erza sighed, pressing her palm to her head. "Happy that's not even possible." She smiled at Haruto. "What's your mom's name?"

Haruto smiled brightly. "Lucy"

Lucy blushed a deep crimson as everyone turned to her. She stared, her mouth slightly open as her gaze flickered between Natsu and Haruto. Then she promptly fainted.

* * *

**I hope I didn't portray Natsu and Haruto as being too dumb. I hate when people make Natsu overly stupid…though let's face it, he's not the brightest Crayola in the box either. I'd like to say he was more in shock then not getting the situation. I would be in shock too! Well, please read and review. **

**-Zafrand**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! chapter 2 up! I'm working fast on this so I don't lose interest like the others. Plus, the story is fresh in my mind right now and I want to get it down. So there might possibly be many updates this week. I'm not going to give it particular update schedule, just keep a look out for it! **

**-Zafrand**

* * *

**Apocalypse**

**Chapter 2**

**The Dragon Slayer of Chaos**

Lucy groaned as her eyes slowly opened. She blinked in the afternoon light that flooded through her window. Slowly she sat up, looking around. She was in her apartment, on her bed. All was quiet as she stared around. She felt confused, not sure how she had gotten there. The last thing she remembered she was in the guild and….

She blushed heavily, her hand covering her mouth. Her and _Natsu_! It wasn't like she had never thought about it before, but she also never thought it would actually happen. However, her kids…they had been right there.

Soft footsteps alerted her to someone entering her room. She looked up to see Nashi carrying a pitcher and a cup. When she saw she was awake, she smiled brightly, her resemblance to Natsu shining through.

"How are you feeling?" She said. Walking over while pouring the water. Slowly she held it out to her. Lucy took the cup, muttering a soft thank you while still gazing at her.

"You really are…Natsu and I…." She blushed deeper.

Nashi laughed. "Don't think about it too hard." Lucy gave her a questioning look. "You always told me that it took you a while to realize you loved him. You said one day it just hit you how much you cared about him and how much of an impact he had had on your life." She smiled. "You would always tell me that love isn't falling head over heels for someone right away, but slowly growing to really deeply care for them with all your heart."

Lucy thought about this and smiled. "I guess it's not too weird. I just…I guess I've never thought about it before…not seriously at least."

Nashi nodded. "But us telling you must not have changed your mind, cause I'm still here!" She said with a smile. Amelia wasn't sure how it would work out, coming here. We didn't want to ruin our future."

Lucy nodded. "To be honest, I don't think you told me anything that I didn't already know. It was just a shock seeing you and your brother."

Nashi nodded, agreeing.

Lucy thought for a moment, taking a sip of water. "So why _are _you here?"

Nashi sighed. "We already explained it to the guild, but you were out cold." She took a deep breath. "I suppose I should start where Amelia did: with a guy named Katsu. Just Katsu. He would always tell us he didn't have a last name but wouldn't say why. He showed up at the guild one day wanting to join. Master let him even though he seemed really…different. I was especially wary of him. He just didn't feel right." She sighed. "However, as time rolled on, he proved his loyalty time and time again. He fought alongside us and protected us. Eventually we all stopped questioning him and began to trust him." She looked sadly at Lucy. "That was our mistake I guess." She stood up, crossing the room and looking at Lucy's belongings without actually seeing them. "One day, his true intentions came to light. He was just trying to win our trust so he could crush us. You see, in our time, Fairy Tail is the strongest and largest guild. We were a force to be reckoned with. Plus, we have Dragon Slayers which makes us a bigger threat. We found out that day that Katsu was a Dragon Slayer as well. He had been raised by Acnologia who as far as we know, had never before taken a student. I can't really explain him as a Dragon Slayer. His magic plays on your very fears, warping the mind and crippling his opponents. Wherever he went panic would follow him. We came to call him the Chaos Dragon Slayer." She smiled. "He was strong, but we were stronger. He fought with Acnologia by his side but we were able to slay the dragon. When that happened, Katsu ran."

Lucy smiled proudly. "I bet Natsu kicked his butt!" She said punching the air dramatically. Nashi gave her a soft smile but didn't comment. Lucy saw a small bit of sadness in her eyes but she turned away continuing with her story.

"However, our fight wasn't over. When we had first heard his plan we couldn't believe our ears. You especially were confused. As far as you knew there was only one way to open a portal to the past and you had left your keys to Haruto who would never allow such a thing to happen." She sighed. "After following his path for months and trying to figure out his method, we figured it out. But when we finally found out, it was too late. The portal had been built and the spells woven. He told us his plan to go to the past and find Acnologia here. The only thing we could do was follow him through the portal. And here we are."

"So you came from the future to stop Katsu."

Nashi nodded. "We fear he might want to change the future using Acnologia. If he succeeds in his plan in this era, we have no hope at a future. He will crush everything we know and love."

"But you told us not to fight!" Said Lucy. "How can we stop him if we don't fight?"

Nashi shook her head. "We were strong enough in the future to stop him, but no…at this time…I'm worried he would crush you. As it was, we barely beat Acnologia then. Not to mention Katsu isn't exactly a push over. Remember if you all die, we cease to exist."

"Then how do you plan on stopping him?"

Nashi smiled proudly. "I guess I haven't outwardly said it: I'm a Dragon Slayer. Haruto's the strongest Celestial Mage in our era and Amelia can be badass when she wants to be, but don't tell her I said that!"

* * *

A while later Nashi exited the apartment and walked out into the street. The sky was painted beautiful hues of pink, purple, orange, red and yellow as the sun was setting. Leaning against the wall of the building was Haruto who walked up to join his sister.

"How'd it go?" He asked softly.

"She wants to fight, just like the rest." Said Nashi.

"That can't happen." Said Amelia walking up to join them on her other side.

"I explained." Said Nashi softly.

Amelia eyed her for a moment before speaking. "You didn't tell her about…."

"No." Said Nashi shaking her head. "I know I can't. It was just heartbreaking." She whispered, tears welling in her eyes. "Because I know and she doesn't and I have to pretend that it's okay and…" Her voice faded as she wiped her tears. "But she can't know. None of them can." She looked at Haruto. "Remember that! You almost said too much earlier! You have to pretend like you know him!" Haruto nodded sadly. Nashi looked up at her mother's closed window before slowly turning away. "Let's go."

Amelia nodded. "We've succeeded in what we set to do here. It's time to find Katsu now." They nodded. Amelia picked up a large bag off the ground and put it over her shoulder. "Mira packed us clothes, food and water for the trip." She said at Nashi's questioning look. "Let's head out." She said turning away from them and walking down the street.

Nashi smiled one more time up at her mother's window before following after Amelia. Haruto stood a moment longer, smiling brightly before running up to join them.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Just in case you are wondering, there is no significance to Natsu and Katsu having similar sounding names. I just liked Katsu. Anyways, please read and review. **

**-Zafrand**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I didn't get this up as fast I expected to. However, here it is! I hope you like it!**

**General Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**-Zafrand**

**Apocalypse **

**Chapter 3**

**The Hunt**

"WE CAN'T JUST STAND AROUND AND LET THEM FIGHT ALONE!" Screamed Natsu at the top of his lungs. He was currently bound tightly with rope from shoulders to feet. The guild watched him struggle helplessly against the bindings as he continued to yell at the Master. "THEY COULD DIE!" In a last ditch effort he tried to light himself on fire but the rope was laced with magic and his fire licked uselessly over it.

Makarov ground his teeth impatiently. "Don't you think I know that, Natsu!" He said, yelling over the boy's complaints. "I want to help them as well, but they made a valid point. If we were to die, their future would be completely ruined."

"What does it matter?" Growled Natsu angrily. "If they go alone, they will die anyways! At least if we help we all stand a chance!"

"I hate to admit it, but flame-brain does have a point." Said Gray, thoughtfully.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME ICE PRINCESS!"

"I'M TRYING TO TAKE YOUR SIDE, IDIOT!"

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR HELP!"

"SHUT UP!" Screamed Erza, breaking up the fight instantly. She sighed and looked at Makarov. "Perhaps Natsu is right, though." She said calmly. Natsu grinned triumphantly. "This is Acnologia we're talking about. Not to mention the Dragon Slayer, Katsu. Do three mages really have a chance at victory against them? Their chances would be much better with us behind them."

"We could ruin everything if someone gets hurt or worse, though." Said Macao. "Plus, we don't know the power of those three. It could be they are more powerful then we're giving them credit for."

"Do we really want to take that chance?" The group turned towards the doors to see Lucy walk in, a determined look on her face. "Natsu's right. If we fight, yes, we COULD die. But if we don't fight, they might not stand a chance at all. They could still die. Wouldn't it be better to give them the best chance possible? Either way, if this guy succeeds, there won't be a future for them to return to."

Natsu nodded, smiling brightly at Lucy. "We just won't die!" He said confidently, looking Makarov square in the eyes.

"We should have the right to fight for our children." Makarov turned, a shocked look on his face to Levy who stood tall next to Gajeel who nodded his agreement. "They might be from the future, but they're still family!" Said Levy, her confidence growing with every word. "They are our future! Our _legacy_! We don't want them to die, which is why we won't die! We will fight to _live_! For them to live!"

The guild nodded and voiced its agreement, all looking at Makarov. He looked around at them helplessly before smiling proudly. "It doesn't sound as if I have a choice." He closed his eyes, light tears starting to form in their corners. "ALRIGHT!" He yelled. "BUT YOU BETTER NOT DIE, YOU BRATS! THAT'S AN ORDER FROM YOUR MASTER!"

* * *

It didn't take long after that for them to organize a plan. They didn't know which way they had gone, so they formed two teams and sent them to the two most recent sightings of Acnologia. They didn't wait until morning. There wasn't time.

"Alright!" said Natsu as he stared down the dark road ahead of them. "Let's find our kids."

Happy landed on his shoulder. "Aye Sir!" He shouted, punching the air with his paw.

Lucy nodded confidently beside Natsu and before she could question what she was doing, reached over and grabbed his hand. He smiled next to her, squeezing it tight.

"Alright, love birds. There will be time later." Teased Gray, making them pull their hands apart as he walked by them.

"I thought it was cute." Said Erza, walking behind him Juvia smiling beside her. Wendy stood on the other side of Natsu and Lucy smiling, brightly, Carla standing beside her on the ground.

Gajeel shook his head at them, but smiled lightly as he pressed a small device into his ear. "Can you hear me, Shrimp?" He asked to the air around him.

"Don't call me that!" She screamed in his ear. He flinched, almost pulling out the device from his sensitive ear. "Shit woman, don't yell!" He groaned, rubbing his head. "Over-sensitive Dragon Slayer hearing, remember!" Lily chuckled softly behind him.

"S-sorry." She said softly. "It seems to be working fine. This device has a further range then Warren's ability so we'll be using it instead. It has a small communication lacrima implanted into it so we can hear each other. I'll be the middle ground for the two teams." She said to the large communication lacrima in front of her. Jet and Droy stood behind her on either side. Makarov stood beside her. "Team two can you hear me?" She asked, tapping the right side of the lacrima lightly. It illuminated, now burning half white and half blue so she knew she was connected to both sides.

On the other end Mira softly touched her ear. "Loud and clear, Levy." She said with a smile. Elfman and Lisanna sat on either side of her on the train. Across from them sat Laxus, Bickslow, Evergreen and Freed. "We're on the train and headed for the destination." She said happily.

On the other end Levy nodded. "Keep me up to date, Mira and you all be safe." She added to both sides. "Return to us safely." She said, looking around at the remaining guild member surrounding her. "We're all here if you need us. We're only a call away."

Mira and Gajeel smiled proudly on either end.

"We'll be back in no time." Said Mira.

"Don't worry." Said Gajeel. "We have a beautiful daughter that's counting on my return. I won't let her down." Levy blushed on the other end lightly but smiled at the lacrima.

* * *

After what felt like hours, Natsu and team were making their way through a thick forest. They had wandered off the path and were being led by Natsu who currently had his nose in the air, sniffing like a bloodhound. It hadn't been long after they left the village that they had found a scent that Natsu and Wendy believed belonged to Nashi. Natsu had taken off after the scent immediately. Now, however, they stood surrounded on all sides by dark trees with Natsu looking confused.

"I lost it!" He growled, punching a nearby tree. "It was so easy to follow before. Now I can't smell her at all!"

"Maybe it wasn't her." Said Happy.

Natsu shook his head. "It was a Dragon Slayer. Also, she smells a little like Lucy. It had to be her." Again he sniffed the air, hoping to pick up some lingering scent.

"We can't navigate these trees in the dark." Said Gray, looking around him. "We'll just get lost."

Natsu growled, but didn't disagree.

Suddenly all three Dragon Slayers stood stone still before jerking their eyes to the right. The non-Dragon Slayers stared at them in confusion.

"Did you hear that?" Said Gajeel softly.

"Someone's fighting." Growled Natsu.

"It's not far!" Said Wendy, standing beside them.

Erza nodded, understanding. "Let's go."

* * *

Nashi stood in front of her brother, who was on his knees, his hands pressed firmly to either side of his head. She gave him a worried glance, but didn't have time to help him. She glared at her opponent, a growl rumbling in her chest.

Amelia stood beside her, a black katana in her right hand. She glanced worried over at Haruto but didn't make a move to help him. Like Nashi she knew there wasn't anything she could do. She flicked her blade, sending blood falling from the black metal onto the ground before bringing it back into a stance, ready to attack.

Their opponent eyed her nervously, his right side now oozing blood between his fingers. His dark eyes were glowing with a black aura as he continued to work his magic on Haruto. He flicked his long red hair from his face, before crouching low and dashing towards Nashi. As he ran, the black aura that burned in his eyes also began to form over his hand before solidifying until his right arm was covered in a long black scaled glove with sharp talons like a dragon.

Nashi moved swiftly, meeting his attack head on. She expertly knocked away his clawed hand, with her left hand before bringing her right fist back for a punch. As she pulled her fist forward, it was engulfed in a thick gauntlet of fire. Katsu shifted swiftly to the left and dodged her attack. Using the momentum of his dodge, he planted his left foot and swung his right around, landing a swift knee into Nashi's side and sending her flying back.

Amelia moved then, her blade flashing in the moonlight as she came up behind Katsu. He was fast, though, and quickly rolled away from her attack, landing back on his feet a few feet away and jumping back out of her range.

Just as he landed, Nashi came flying from his left both fists now alight with fire as she twirled in the air, long tendrils of flame flying around her and lashing out like whips. Katsu jumped back as one of the fire whips contacted with the ground where he had been standing moments before, blacking the earth below it.

Amelia came from his other side, trapping him. Bending his knees deep, he jumped back. As he dodged, he pulled his energy around him, the black aura surrounding his body in a thick shade of shadow. The shadow grew around him before completely vanishing.

Nashi landed beside Amelia who turned her back against hers. They stared around them, looking for any sign of their opponent.

"It's only an illusion." Said Amelia. "Don't be fooled."

"I was going to say the same to you." Growled Nashi. "I can't smell him, but I know he's there. Stay on guard."

"NABI!" Came a scream somewhere by Haruto. They both looked in that direction to see Natsu burst from the trees, quickly followed by Lucy, Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Wendy, Juvia and the Exceeds.

"What are they doing here?!" Said Amelia angrily.

"Did he just call me Nabi?" Asked Nashi confused.

"Now really isn't the time to worry about that!" Hissed Amelia. "Get out of here!" She screamed at them. "It's not safe!"

Natsu stopped dead. It was then he noticed Haruto who was still sitting on the ground, his knees against his chest and his face buried. He was shivering uncontrollably.

"Haruto!" Said Lucy, running over to him. "Are you okay?" She asked softly, kneeling beside him and touching his shoulder.

He jerked violently, stumbling back away from her. He stared up at her, his wide eyes glazed and distant. "G-Get away!" He cried, crawling back from her.

Lucy stared helplessly at him as he sobbed, still trying to pull himself away from her. "What's wrong?" She started to move closer to him, but was stopped as Wendy cried out.

"Lucy stop!" Said Wendy, running over to stand beside her. "Something's wrong. I don't think he realizes it's you."

Lucy gave her a confused look but didn't have time to ask her to elaborate. Natsu cried out her name and dashed forward too late. Katsu grabbed Lucy by the hair with his left hand. He brought his right hand, which once again materialized into the black scaled glove and held the talons tight against Lucy's neck, pulling her close against him like a shield.

"Mom!" Screamed Nashi, coming up behind Katsu. Katsu turned swiftly, pressing the claw into Lucy's neck and drawing a thin bead of blood. Nashi and Amelia stopped short.

"Let Lucy go!" Screamed Natsu angrily.

"Like hell!" Growled Katsu. "I know who she is." He smiled. "You shouldn't have left such a weakness exposed." He said, smiling at Nashi who growled. Katsu laughed. He pulled back on Lucy's hair, sinking his nose into her hair just behind her ear and breathing deep with a purring growl. "I wonder what trouble I can cause with this one." He breathed softly, kissing the top of her neck. Lucy cried softly, squirming away from him, but stopped instantly as another of the razor-sharp claws lightly pierced her skin.

"Leave her alone!" Cried Nashi, fire leaping around her body in anger.

Katsu shook his head slowly, taking a step back and pulling Lucy along with him. "Now, now." He said softly. "I wouldn't lose my temper, Nashi. You aren't in any position to be making demands."

Nashi's eyes narrowed but she didn't say anything.

"I think I'll take this one with me." Said Katsu with a smile. "Don't worry. I won't kill her." He gave them a dark smile. "That would be too simple and easy. I want to rip your future apart." He said with laugh. "There's more than one way to make sure you never exist." The dark aura began to materialize around them, swirling into a thick cloud.

"LUCY!" Screamed Natsu helplessly as the cloud enveloped her.

Suddenly the cloud lit with a bright golden light. The next moment Katsu was sprawled out on the ground and Loke leapt forward with Lucy held tightly in his arms. Natsu smiled relieved as Loke sat Lucy back on her feet.

Lucy looked at Loke with a smile. "Thank you for coming."

Loke laughed. "Actually, it wasn't just me. Not this time."

Lucy gave him a confused look. He nodded his head towards the cloud and Katsu who was standing back on his feet. The cloud slowly dissipated to reveal Virgo and Capricorn, both looking ready to fight. Behind them stood Haruto, three keys held between his fingers of his outstretched Right hand. His eyes were alight with anger as he brought the keys down to his side and glared at Katsu. "Don't. Ever. Touch. My. Mom. Again."

* * *

**That's one angry Celestial Spirit Mage. Yes, I know opening three gates (golden keys at that) at once is an incredible feat. I've already mentioned that Haruto is the best Celestial Spirit Mage of his era and yes, he has all of Lucy's keys. **

**The only thing that bothers me with this, is I can't remember from the manga if there was a rule or something about the same keys existing from two different times or whatever. (**spoiler if you aren't far into the manga) I mean simply, does anyone who reads the manga remember if Future Lucy could use her spirits? Or even **_**tried **_**for that matter? I thought I remembered something about it, but for the life of me I can't recall. I don't really want to go back through the manga searching for one detail and can't find anything online about it, so for the sake of this story, both Lucy and Haruto have keys and can use them, just not at the same time. **

**I also played with the idea of making them look different, but I thought that might be too much. I think they always wear pretty much the same thing even with different users, it's just how much power can be used, which is based on the user themselves. Anyways, I decided in the end to not mess with them too much. I think it's better this way. Less confusing. **

**Anyways, please read and review. I only have one review! Please review! **

**-Zafrand**


End file.
